


[단편] 이상향/이상형 Utopia/Destiny #0

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Prologue





	[단편] 이상향/이상형 Utopia/Destiny #0

# AU

 

 

 

 

***

믿어?

 

운명, 같은거

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

[사격허가.

...

관린? 관린. 타겟 실시야까지 10초.

...

 

관린. 사격 허가. 사격 허가. 들리나?

...

 

관린!!

쏘라니까, 쏴! 관린, 라이관린!! 듣고있냐고!! 타겟 시야확보된게 너밖에 없단말이다!!

라이관린!!!

 

]

 

항상

궁금했어

현실이

꿈인지

아닌지

이제야

대답을

찾았네

[Take the shot!! Yousonofabitch!!!]

나를

바라보는

너의 눈

빛, 나는

보았어

조준경을 타고,

전해져오는 너의

영혼

느껴

나와

공명하는 걸,

[FUCK!!!! We've lost it. WE'VE. FUCKING. LOST IT!! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!]

그런데,

 

 

 

 

 

 

왜

이렇게

만나야했을까

우리

둘

 

 

 

***

똑딱똑딱

시계초침 소리는

크고.

애꿎은 담배연기만 가득 채운다,

방안 가득.

[라이관린.]

[네. 다니엘 군.]

모든 경어는 '-군'으로 통일하기로 한 것, 유닛일레븐UNIT-ELEVEN만의 관습이다.

어떤 유닛이든 괴랄한 규칙들이 있지만, 이 11번조직은 그 중에서도

꽤나

이상한 곳.

보통의 정부, 그 아래에 있는 밀정정부Secret Governemnt.

그것의 어두운 일을 맡아서하는 유닛일레븐UNIT-ELEVEN.

요원이 11명이 되지않지만, 왜 일레븐ELEVEN일까... 맹한 생각이 갑자기 들다가.

나를 보는 다녤군의 눈빛에 다시 되돌아온다.

유닛일레븐UNIT-ELEVEN.

국가감사에도 잡히지 않는 돈줄-검정예산Black Budget으로 유지와 운영.

그림자의 그림자.

대표로 국회에 출석하는 것은 내 앞에서 빙글빙글- 불도 붙지 않은 담배를 돌리고 있는 다녤군.

그림자 밖의 세계에 유닛을 대표하는 얼굴마담.

그리고, 오늘 일로 추궁을 받게 될 것도 물론.

[죄송합니다.]

[뭐가?]

그렇게 물어보시면...

[제 불찰입니다.]

[뭐가?]

아아, 나

짤리는 걸까.

나를 보는 다녤군의 표정이 알 수 없다, 내가 신입으로 들어온 몇 년전부터.

선배 중의 선배, 평소에는 살갑고 다정다감하지만. 일에 있어서는, 누구보다

프로.

내가 저지른 일같은 것은,

일어나서는 안 되는데. 절대-

왜

그랬을까

왜

 

 

 

 

 

***

하아.

길고도 짧았던 면담시간이 끝나고, 방의 무거운 공기를 벗어나 기지개를 펴본다.

아아...

피곤해.

집에 가야겠다.

 

 

꽤나 균형이 잡혀서 규칙적으로 돌아가던 나의 루틴Routine이, 내

세상이-

뒤집혀버렸다,

한

번의

눈맞춤으로

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

지하철에는,

도시인들.

인간도,

기계도,

동물도

아니지만.

그 세 가지 사이에 있는-

괴물들.

우리는 모두,

괴물이다.

 

 

 

***

 

회색빛 오피스텔, 잿빛 엘레베이터를 타고, 내려서.

내 집에 도착한다.

흐음.

아무도 반겨주지 않는,

도시인의 보금자리.

기계적으로 씻고, 옷을 걸어놓는다. 내일 출근준비.

퇴근과 출근, 그 사이의 아주 짧은 시공간.

그 사이에 인간이 존재한다, 아주

짧고,

적고,

비루하지만.

 

 

 

씻고, 먹고, 대충 쉬고.

짧은 잠을 위해, 누워서 눈을 붙인다.

 

꿈이라면

깨어나길

아니라면

 

 

일어나고

싶지않아

 

 

내일아침

보기싫다

 

 

 

 

***

 

인간으로 태어나서

동물로 사육되고

기계처럼 살지만

그래도,

그래도.

 

 

 

 

사랑하고 싶어.

 

 

 

 

내가,

너무

 

 

많은 걸 바라는 걸까?

 

 

 

 

///

 

책상에는,

조직원들의 파일이 널려져있다.

 

 

아아, 또.

이렇게,

내 좆이 내 머리가 계획해놓은 걸,

양껏

흔드는데. 어쩌겠어,

따라야지.

 

 

 

 

 

피가 더

몰린 쪽을.

 

 

 

 

 

파일에는, 사슴같이 귀엽고-

재규어같이 날카로운 눈빛의

프로필 사진이.

 

 

[라이관린, 이라...]

 

 

 

흐음.

이거,

 

 

 

 

 

재밌게됐네.

 

 

 

 

 

***

나비효과, 같은거

 

믿어?

***


End file.
